Everything Changes
by Serenity and Zwen
Summary: umm....Ryou is saddened by Bakura being heartless and runs away. he meets up with his brother Kurama after running away
1. Default Chapter

Hi!! This is just a story I made outta sheer boredom. Tell me if its okay and if I should continue.  
  
Zwen: Hello.  
  
Ryou & Kurama : .....  
  
Zwen: * glare * say sumthin before I hurt you.  
  
Ryou: * scared stiff * o_O ummmmmmmmm......hi?  
  
Kurama: O_O...uh...Hiei? a little help here?  
  
Hiei: *appears outta nowhere * * licks ice cream cone * huh?  
  
Kurama: -____- Hiei, where'd you get that? You know you're not supposed to eat sugar without my permission..sugar highs are bad..step away from the ice cream.  
  
Hiei: * points to Zwen * she give Hiei ice cream. ^____^ ice cream good.  
  
Ryou: * still scared stiff * ..wait a minute..WAHHHHH!! WHERE'S MY ICE CWEAM!!  
  
Zwen: Here ya go ^___^ * suck on lollipop *  
  
Ryou: ^_____^ YAY!!  
  
Kurama: I'm surrounded by sugar addicts. Oh well, better get this story started. Zwen Yuishi does NOT own yu-gi-oh or yu yu hakusho...thank Inari for that.  
  
'thoughts' "speech" [ME!!]  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
Ryou yawned as he woke up and stretched on a bright Saturday morning, but suddenly winced at aggravating a wound he received from Bakura the previous night because of one of Bakura's 'temper tantrums' and he, yet again, had to beat the crap outta Ryou. Ryou sighed sadly 'if it makes him happy, then so be it.' Bakura chose this moment to burst into the room. [what? They have separate rooms]  
  
"Good morning hikari." Bakura sneered sarcastically.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu." Ryou said quietly. [Japanese for good morning.I've been taking japanese lessons for awhile.. also in 1st and 2nd grade. You'll see me showing off my skills unless I stop.]  
  
"Whatever.shut up and get your lazy ass out of bed and go make breakfast."  
  
"Yes Yami."  
  
Once Bakura left Ryou sighed sadly [again] 'I wish my yami would love me.. ha...he can't possibly love anyone, especially me. I know he had a bad childhood.but that doesn't mean he should be heartless. Oh well.' Ryou smiled sadly at the thought and got dressed in his favorite pair of light blue jeans and blue and white striped t-shirt. Then he quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair before going downstairs to fix breakfast. Bakura was waiting impatiently at the kitchen table.  
  
"Took ya long enough." Bakura spat.  
  
"Sumimasen." Ryou replied. [jap. For I'm really sorry]  
  
"Whatever." Said a very annoyed Bakura " Stupid prissy girly hikari."  
  
Ryou sighed inwardly and begun to make breakfast. He walked over to the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon.  
  
[me too lazy to write cooking]  
  
After Ryou was done cooking he put it on the table. Ryou had made eggs and bacon and toast. Then called his yami who immediately ran to the table and started shoveling food into his mouth. Ryou swore he heard a sound from Bakura that sounded like " 'fanks". Whatever it waas Ryou shrugged it off, he grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door to the park.  
  
Zwen: How was that?  
  
Ryou: interesting.  
  
Kurama: yeah. What he said.  
  
Hiei: ICE CREAM!!  
  
Ryou: What about me?  
  
Zwen: okay * hands Ryou ice cream* here ya go.  
  
Ryou: thanks!! * suddenly tackled by Hiei * HEY!! GET OFF!!  
  
Hiei: ICE CREAM!! GIMME!!  
  
Hiei & Ryou: wrestling over ice cream.  
  
Zwen: please review!! 


	2. chapter 2

Zwen: Hello all. It took me a while to post this because my mom wouldn't let me go on the Internet for some bizarre reason.  
  
Ryou: what reason would that be? ^_~  
  
Zwen: ^_______^ .mind your own business...  
  
Kurama: .wait one darn moment..last chapter I didn't get any sugar.  
  
Zwen: That's because you're supposed to be the adult role model.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're just saying that....so you can keep ALL the sugar to yourselves.  
  
Zwen & Ryou & Hiei: ^___________________^ How ever did you know?  
  
Kurama: Where did you pop out of?  
  
Zwen: Yeah? Where Fluffy?  
  
Sesshoumaru: ......._ dun call me that....  
  
Zwen: What are you talking about Fluffy ^_-  
  
Sesshoumaru & Zwen: * fighting *  
  
Ryou & Hiei: * cheering *  
  
Serenity: * pops outta nowhere * ZWEN!!!!!!!  
  
Zwen: * sitting on top of the puffy thing Sesshoumaru has * * blinking innocently * What?  
  
Sesshoumaru: GET OFF OF MY FUZZ!!  
  
Everyone: O____O  
  
Kurama: better start the fic..nobody wants to see Serenity when she's mad anyways. Zwen Yuishi does not own yu-gi-oh or yu yu hakusho no matter how hard she tries.  
  
*Serenity is holding Zwen in a headlock while yelling at her and beating her on the head with a frying pan *  
  
Zwen: OWW!! What did I do THIS time?  
  
Everyone except Zwen and Serenity: -_______-U  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Bakura watched out of the corner of his eye as Ryou walked out the door. Somehow when Ryou left he felt sad, he felt that Ryou might never come back. 'Why am I thinking this? I am a tomb robber. A heartless one. Oh well. Wait...he forgot the millennium ring. Oh well.' Bakura shrugged and continued eating.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Ryou sighed as he closed the door and kicked a pebble across the street and into the next city. 'And that is what I get for being a youko.'[if you read my other story 'A Little Longer. Ryou runs away to find Kurama as his brother and that he was a youko, a fox demon, but didn't really know it. In this he knows he is a demon and that Kurama is his brother. Oh yeah bakura isn't nice like the end of a little longer. He's still evil] Ryou glared at the sky as it darkened and started to rain. 'GREAT!! Things couldn't possibly get worse' at that thought lighting dashed across the sky and thunder was heard. Ryou considered going back inside, but his yami would ridicule him and he would probably get beat again anyways. Ryou sighed and started walking to the nearest bus stop. Ryou stood at the bus stop for fifteen minutes before the bus came 'It's about time the goddamned bus came.' While continuing his mental rant Ryou paid the bus driver and got in a seat. While Ryou continued his rant he barely noticed the bus stop and the bus driver announced that this was the last stop and everyone has to get off. Ryou got off reluctantly and started to walk around. 'At least it's not raining in this area.' Ryou thought. 'Wait a second where am I? Ohhhhhhh dammit.  
  
Ryou continued walking around until he came to a familiar house. 'This house seems familiar to me...' Then Ryou heard some voices from inside the house.  
  
"Bye kasaan! I'm going to go meet my friends." Said a feminine male voice.  
  
"Okay Shuuichi, behave." Said a kind female.  
  
"I will. Bye!" the boy  
  
"Have a good time Shuui---" the woman was cut off as Ryou knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" the boy.  
  
He opened the door and there stood a wet and shivering Ryou.  
  
"Ryou!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hello...Shuuichi." Ryou said not wanting the woman, Shiori, to know Kurama's real name. "Ah-ah ahchoo!"  
  
"Ryou! You're sick! What are you doing all the way in Tokyo?[I dun know what city kurama lives in so I jus said tokyo] you live in domino which is like fifty miles away." Kurama scolded. "Why are you here anyway.?"  
  
Ryou looked hurt "I'll leave if you want." Ryou answered softly and pulled his jacket closer to him then turned to leave. Then he was embraced from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just curios." Kurama said trying to comfort him.  
  
Kurama's mom just stood in the hall looking very confused. "Shuuichi, who is that?" she said.  
  
Ryou turned and the hurt look returned "You really don't know? It's me. Ryou Bakura."  
  
Shiori shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
Ryou had to force his tears back as to not have an emotional breakdown. Ryou turned and ran from the door only to bump into Hiei. Hiei glared down at Ryou and Ryou gulped and backed up until he hit something. It was only Kurama's leg. Hiei always had that effect on Ryou. When they had first met Hiei was REALLY evil to Ryou.  
  
They haven't gotten along at first but became friends, although Hiei still frightens him. Kurama snapped out of his thoughts as Ryou's scared whimpers broke the silence. Kurama looked down at Ryou. Ryou looked up and shrunk back at Kurama's stare. Kurama's eye's softened and gently pulled Ryou to his feet.  
  
"Come with me Ryou I'll get you some clothes." With that Kurama led Ryou upstairs.  
  
While they were gone Hiei came in the house. Shiori turned to him.  
  
"Do you know what's going on? Who is that boy?"  
  
"Hn. It's not my place to tell."  
  
Then Ryou and Kurama walked downstairs. Ryou was wearing baggy beige pants and a oversized t shirt that said 'shiro tenshi' on the front. Ryou's eye's were downcast not wanting to look at anyone.  
  
"Hn. About time. We were supposed to meet the IDIOTS an HOUR ago." Hiei complained.  
  
"WHAT?!" shrieked Kurama who is NEVER late for ANYTHING. "AHHHHHH!! GOTTA GO KASAAN!! BYE! COME ON RYOU!!" with that Kurama dashed out the door and Hiei following him. Ryou was left alone with Shiori. Ryou stole one last look at her before he left.  
  
"Goodbye....mother.." Ryou whispered before running outside to find Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Zwen: How was that?  
  
Ryou: no comment.  
  
Kurama: same  
  
Hiei: me too  
  
Sesshoumaru: how should I know? I'm not even in the show.  
  
Serenity: you stink  
  
Zwen: What?? * jumps on serenity *  
  
Serenity & Zwen: * fighting again *  
  
Everyone else: -__________________-U is that ALL they do?  
  
Kurama: ^_______^ please review!! 


	3. chapter 3

Zwen: Hello again  
  
Ryou: ......hi.....  
  
Kurama: Konichiwa  
  
Sesshoumaru: Salutations  
  
Hiei: Sayonara * turns to leave *  
  
Zwen: oh no you don't * grabs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: darn..  
  
Zwen: YOU do the disclaimer * holds Hiei by the bask of his shirt collar  
  
Hiei: * grumbling * Zwen Yuishi does not own yu-gi-oh oy yu yu hakusho...  
  
Zwen: ^_____^  
  
Everyone: -_____-U  
  
On with the fic ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ryou ran outside franticly searching for Kurama or Hiei.  
  
"Kurama? Hiei? KURAMA? HIEI? KURAMA!! WHERE ARE YOU???" Ryou panicked.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm...so you're looking for someone." Said a voice from behind Ryou.  
  
Ryou turned around and a tall black clad figure stood behind him.  
  
Ryou glared "What do YOU want Karasu."  
  
Karasu grinned (although barely visible under his mask) "Nothing really."  
  
Ryou smirked "So, how's your finger?[if you want to know read 'a little longer' it's in chapter 7] And what do you really want?"  
  
Karasu smirked and stepped forward Ryou gulped and stepped back not liking the look he was getting. "Revenge." Then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Kurama panted as he arrived at Genkai's temple to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hi * pant * we're here * pant *" Kurama collapsed. " I think I'll jus take a wittle nap now nighty night. * snore *"  
  
"Hn. Stupid kitsune." Hiei snorted from a tree above them.  
  
"I am not!" pouted Kurama who just woke up.  
  
"Yes you are. You lost the kid."  
  
"What ki-RYOU!!" Kurama gasped. "We must've left him behind when we left my house. We haven't told him where we were going either."  
  
"Whose Ryou? Is he that half youko kid with the white hair? Isn't he your brother or something?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yusuke sighed and whacked Kuwabara on the head. "Of course he is you idiot!"  
  
"We have to go find him!! He might get lost, he doesn't know the city well. Worst of all he might run into Karasu!!! Koenma said that Karasu was wandering around Tokyo. Well? What are you idiots waiting for?? Let's GO!!!!!" Kurama paniked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou awoke to a dark and dismal room. He was chained to a wall. Ryou tried to pull on the chains, no use. Then Karasu appeared out of nowhere. Ryou glared at Karasu.  
  
"What the hell do you want anyway????"  
  
"Why, your brother of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Zwen:...writers block...can't think...GIVE ME IDEAS!!!  
  
Kurama: * whispering * lets run.  
  
Ryou: okay.  
  
Zwen: * mallet appears * you were saying?  
  
Ryou & Kurama : Nothing!!!!  
  
Please review 


End file.
